Drake and Josh: Can You Keep a Secret
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Two years after Xiaoping and Irina have stared dating, how has their relationship progressed? What secret are they trying to keep from the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Drake and Josh: Can You Keep a Secret**

Chapter 1 of a new Drake and Josh story, two years have passed since Xiaoping and Irina Spalko, so how has their relationship progressed, read on and find out.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sunlight streamed in through the window of sixteen year old Irina Spalko's bedroom, she screwed her eyes shut against it and mumbled to herself.

"Too bright." She then became aware of the strong arms that held her and she opened her eyes.

Lying next to her in bed and holding her was her sixteen year old boyfriend, Lin Xiaoping. She then became aware of the fact that they were both naked. She smiled as memories of last night came back to her, about how they had finally had sexual intercourse. They had been growing closer over the years and had recently talked about taking things to the next level. Last night they finally managed to do so, they hadn't told anyone else and Although Irina's parents were in bed they were unaware that their daughter had just lost her virginity to her boyfriend. Xiaoping mumbled something and then opened his eyes; he smiled at her and then, realizing their situation, blushed.

"Morning," He greeted awkwardly, she smiled, "Morning, Xiaoping, last night was…amazing, I…"

He nodded in agreement, however they faced a problem.

"We can't tell our parents, they'd freak out," He explained, she nodded, "How are you gonna get outta here."

Xiaoping smiled, "I'll climb out the window." Irina sighed but nodded and they both got out of bed and got dressed, Xiaoping did notice one problem however.

'_Where's my boxers, damn, can't find them, I'll have to just pull my jeans on and leave, before Irina's parents come up and see why she's not up yet.'_

So with that he got dressed, kissed Irina and promised to call her later, he then climbed out of the window and down to the ground before hurrying home.

Now fully dressed Irina composed herself and headed downstairs to where her Mother, Anya, and Father, Vladimir, were sitting, having breakfast.

"Morning," She said, her voice steady, no hint that she was hiding anything.

They looked up at her and smiled, "Morning sweetheart," Anya greeted her, Vladimir smiled, "So did you have a good time last night?"

Before returning to her home to have sex she and Xiaoping had been hanging out with Xiaoping's cousins, Piper and Buffy and his aunt's sister Tori.

"Yeah, it was good fun," She replied, she thought to herself however _'Good, they don't suspect anything, God it's gonna be so embarrassing if they find out.'_

Meanwhile Xiaoping had managed to climb through his window and was back in his room, just in time as his Mother, Megan, knocked on the door.

"Xiaoping, are you awake?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm up." He replied, Megan replied, "Okay, c'mon down, breakfast's ready."

He waited until she left and quickly removed his jeans, pulled on fresh boxers and pulled his jeans back on. He then headed downstairs.

He smiled as his father; Shaoqi Lin looked up and greeted him.

"Morning Son, how are you doing?"

"I'm great Dad," He replied before sitting down as his Mother finished preparing breakfast. Megan smiled at her son, relieved that the ghosts o his past no longer seemed to haunt him, she knew Irina was to thank for that, her kindness and love had allowed Xiaoping to overcome his terror of the past.

"So, did you and Irina have a good time with the others last night?" She asked.

Xiaoping nodded, _'Good, they don't suspect a thing.'_

He smiled and listened as his parents talked about simple everyday things, once he finished his breakfast he headed back upstairs and picked up his phone. He quickly dialled Irina.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked concerned.

"Everything's good, Mom and Dad don't suspect a thing," She replied, Xiaoping smiled, "Good, neither do mine, I think we're off the hook."

"Cool, well, we'll be meeting Piper and the others in the park later."

"Okay, I'll get ready," He replied.

They hung up and Xiaoping got ready to head out, he told his parents what was going on and headed out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Drake and Josh: Can You Keep a Secret**

Chapter 2 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Xiaoping met up with Irina in the park and, smiling, they kissed. They got lost in the kiss and didn't stop until they heard someone clear their throat. They stepped back and grinned sheepishly as Xiaoping's cousins, Piper Nichols and Buffy Parker along with Tori Olbermann, Buffy's aunt. Buffy laughed and shook her head at the blushing couple.

"Can you guys tone down the PDA for, say, five minutes at least?" She asked jokingly.

The group laughed and began to walk through the park. As they walked Tori turned to Xiaoping and Irina.

"So, where did you guys disappear to last night?" She asked curiously, Buffy and Piper immediately turned to them too.

Xiaoping was at a loss, luckily Irina had already thought up and excuse.

"We went back to my house, watched a movie, then Xiaoping went home, that's it." She told them, Xiaoping nodded in agreement, Tori smiled while Buffy laughed, Piper however didn't look convinced.

As they walked through the park they were unaware that, at the edge of the park was a dark car, sitting inside was a lone man, watching them with interest, specifically Irina.

"Irina Spalko," He muttered to himself, "She's so beautiful, she deserves better than that Chinese boy, she needs a real man, like me."

As he watched he stared at her intently, focusing on the parts that appealed to his perverted mind, her breasts and behind.

'_One day,'_ He thought with a smirk, _'One day soon, she'll be all mine.'_

Unaware of the man watching her Irina continued to walk with the group, hand in hand with Xiaoping. Finally, after deliberating for a long time Piper turned to her.

"Irina, could I have a quick word, in private." She asked suddenly. Irina was surprised but agreed.

The group stopped, the other girls sitting down on the nearby bench, Xiaoping leaned against the nearby tree as Piper and Irina walked away from them. Once out of earshot of the others Piper turned to Irina as Irina asked her.

"What's this about?" Piper took a deep breath and then replied, "Listen, you butt dialled me last night."

Irina tilted her head, confused, "Butt dialled?"

"You sat on your phone and ended up dialling my number," Piper explained, "I, um…I heard you guys…Last night."

Irina froze as she realized what Piper meant; Piper saw her embarrassment and quickly reassured her.

"I hung up before it got hot and heavy but…I have to ask, did you guys really…You know, do it."

Irina's face was beet red as she slowly nodded in confirmation. Piper's eyes practically bugged out of her head as she took this in.

"Please, don't tell anyone," Irina begged, "Please, we haven't told our parents, we know they're gonna freak, please, you can't say anything."

Piper nodded and held up her hand reassuringly, "Relax, I got it, my lips are sealed."

Irina breathed a sigh of relief and both girls walked back to the group, unaware that the man in the car was still watching Irina and had started to undress her with his eyes. Finally the two girls rejoined the group and they continued their walk, chatting about anything that came to mind, Piper kept he promise and didn't say a word about Xiaoping and Irina's sexual encounter.

Meanwhile Anya was in Irina's room tidying up, she was smiling happily to herself and continued to work away. Until she cleaned under Irina's bed and found something which disturbed her.

'_These are…'_ She froze as realization set in; she had just picked up a pair of boxers, undoubtedly belonging to Xiaoping.

"He was here, in my daughter's room, naked…They…"

She swallowed nervously and called Xiaoping's house, it was Megan who answered.

"Hello?" Anya decided to speak plainly, "Megan."

"Hi Anya, what's up?" Megan replied, Anya spoke quickly "I think, last night, Xiaoping wasn't at home; I've just found a pair of his boxers under Irina's bed."

There was stunned silence and then Megan's stuttered reply, "Uh, wha…A-are you, sure."

"Positive."

Megan sighed, "Oh, great, well, I'll talk to Lin, see what we decide to do."

"Right, okay, I'll talk to Vladimir; see if we can talk to them about what happened."

Megan agreed and both women hung up, thinking about how to approach their husbands and reveal that their children had had sexual intercourse.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake and Josh: Can You Keep a Secret**

Chapter 3 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, read on and see how things work out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Megan sighed as she walked into the living room where Lin sat; he looked up and noticed her expression.

"Megan, is something wrong?" he asked, worried, his wife sighed and then what she said surprised him, "Lin, we need to talk, about Xiaoping, something's happened."

He suddenly straightened up, concern in his eyes, "Is everything okay, he's not hurt or anything is he?"

Megan shook her head, she took a deep breath and then revealed the truth, "No actually, I just got a call from Anya, she found a pair of Xiaoping's boxers under Irina's bed…He was there last night, he and Irina…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence as Lin understood, he shook his head.

"I don't believe this, he wasn't even gonna tell, why the hell…?"

"Let's not be too hard on him," Megan said, "He was obviously embarrassed, didn't know what to say, let's just talk to him about it, okay."

Lin nodded in agreement and they waited, before long Xiaoping and Irina walked in. They had been joking and laughing with each other but stopped when they saw Megan and Lin and their expressions.

"Hey guys," Lin greeted them, "Could you sit down for a minute, we need to talk."

They looked at each other nervously before sitting down.

Finally, after an awkward silence Megan spoke.

"I just got a call from Anya, apparently Xiaoping, you left something behind when you were at Irina's last night."

Xiaoping went scarlet when he realized what she meant, his girlfriend's mother had found his boxers, in her daughter's room, and no doubt she had put two and two together and realized what had happened. Irina hung her head, her hair hiding her face which was doing its best impersonation of a tomato.

"So," Lin began, "When were you planning on telling us this?"

"I'm sorry Dad," Xiaoping choked out, "I, I didn't…We were embarrassed and…"

"Look, you're nearly adults, we expect you to have strong but we have to be sure that you're being safe."

Xiaoping nodded, Irina finally looked up, "It's my fault, I talked Xiaoping into it, we both wanted to take things to the next level but he wasn't sure if we should, I convinced him."

Megan looked at them for a moment before speaking again, "So, this is…"

"This is the first time, I swear," Xiaoping replied, he then groaned, "Oh God, Vladimir's gonna kill me."

Right on cue Irina's phone indicated she had a message from her father which read simply,_ 'Come home, we need to talk.'_

"I'm sorry," She apologized to them, Megan nodded, "It's okay, but we're going to have set up some new rules and I'm sure your family will be doing the same."

Irina nodded and then headed home, unaware that she was still being stalked. The man drove his car slowly, at a distance that made it difficult for Irina to tell she was being followed. He smirked as he watched the way her butt moved as she walked.

'_Damn, can't wait, not much longer now, just gotta find a way to get her when she's helpless and then, she's all mine.'_

With that he continued to follow her.

Irina arrived home and, with a feeling of dread, walked into the living room where her parents were waiting for her. She sat down and waited for the inevitable.

"Is this true, Irina?" her father asked, she nodded meekly, "So you and Xiaoping…"

"It was the first time, ever I swear, and I was the one that convinced him, we both wanted to take it to the next level, he was…hesitant but I talked him round."

There was silence after she spoke as they tried to digest this information, finally Anya spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?" Irina sighed and then answered, "It was too awkward, we were both embarrassed, scared about how you'd react."

"Well, since you were both willing participants, I can forgive Xiaoping," Vladimir stated, "But, and I'm sure his parents have said the same, there's gonna be some changes to the rules."

Irina nodded, "Yeah, they're doing that too."

"Good."

Irina breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't as bad as she feared. The last time a boy tried to go that far it was her first boyfriend, he had tried to force himself on her, luckily Vladimir had caught him and thrown him out. At least he wasn't going to do anything to stop her seeing Xiaoping; she knew it was obviously because this time she had been willing to participate rather than being forced. She could only pray that things remained like this, because she knew, for the first time since coming over to America…She was truly happy, and it was Xiaoping who made her feel happy.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
